A boring DADA class?
by Rima.sama123
Summary: Daniel and his girlfriend, Alice, is at their class and Daniel is bored. This will only end up in blushing boys and a furious Snape! Set in sixth-year, OC's, no pairings beside my OC's. One shot! Enjoy!


**Hey everyone! So I was bored and started writing a fanic, this is the result. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Warning: my two OC's are extremely weird! Mature jokes and play-boy-bunny- Snape!**

**Discalimer: I own nothing beside my two wonderful OC's: Alice and Daniel! **

**Now... Enjoy...**

Alice was sound asleep beside her boyfriend, Daniel, in the defense classroom. She slept through all lesions so it was nothing new, just that Daniel was getting bored by Professor Snape and needed entertainment.

He pointed his wand at his girlfriend discreetly and mumbled the spell he read just this morning, a few small sparks flew out and landed in her eyes. She frowned in her sleep before slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Daniel hurried to put away his wand and looked her over; her eyes seemed to be hurting. He must have done something bad.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded before blinking a few times and looking over at him, she blinked again. Rubbed her eyes. Blinked. Tried to focus her eyes and then got large eyes and dropped her jaw.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and watched as she put her hand before her mouth and one on her stomach and looked like she struggled to keep in her laughter. She started shaking and had to look away, Daniel got only more confused.

"Hey, what's so funny?" he asked and by now was all tables around them turning to look with large eyes at the girl who always slept and never laughed having a break down.

"You are… pfft… you have a… hahaha…." She couldn't speak without giggling interrupt, she turned away again and Harry nudged her from before them.

She looked and got tears in her eyes as she tried not to laugh, she put her hand to her mouth harder and was shaking even more.

"What did you do, mate?" Ron asked and Daniel shrugged his shoulders and looked at his girlfriend that was starting to get crazy.

"Love, what is the matter?" he asked her and she took a deep breath and looked down at the table.

"You are wearing a dress." She said and they all looked at her confused, then down at the robes that Daniel really wore.

"Come again?" he asked and she giggled and looked up at him.

"You are wearing a dress and have your hair put up in a pony tail." She said and in the end broke out laughing for real when she looked at Harry.

The whole class room looked at her shocked and she started crying from laughter.

"But why did you laugh when you looked at me?" Harry asked confused and she calmed down.

"Because you are wearing a mini skirt and a bunny shirt." She said and started laughing again.

The Slytherin started snickering while imagining it. Harry blushed and looked down at himself.

"What is going on here?" Snape asked and walked up to her, she looked up at him before turning pink and fainting.

Daniel cached her and a heavy silence followed, Snape looked at the fainted girl before looking at Daniel with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, professor. I am sure you don't want to know what she saw when looking at you." Daniel said with a sheepish look, making Snape point to the door.

"To the hospital wing." He said before walking on.

Just when Daniel picked her up did Alice come back with a gasp, she breather hard and looked around before ending up on Snape. She covered her eyes and blushed like a tomato.

"What do you see?" Daniel asked curiously and she shook her head in a refuse to tell, but everyone was curious and begged her to say. She took a deep breath before mumbling something which none could hear.

"Come on, Alice. Tell us." Harry said, wanting to know what she saw when she looked at Snape.

"He is wearing a play boy bunny costume…" she said so everyone could hear and half of the class room looked like question marks while most muggle born blushed and looked wide eyed at Snape who looked confused.

Alice took up her wand and said a quick spell before firing it at Snape; a smoke cloud appeared around him. When it cleared up did everyone just sit in shock.

He wore a tight play boy suit in black, with a bunny ears and a tail. He wore net stockings and high heels and his expression was furious.

Daniel laughed and grabbed Alice bride style and hurried out of the room while shouting: "Hospital wing was it!" His laughter ran through the corridors as a eco.

**So how was it? Leave a review and rate it please! **

**Thank you!**


End file.
